


惩罚

by HATDGR



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, 抹布
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HATDGR/pseuds/HATDGR
Summary: 席恩因骂拉姆斯是私生子而付出了惨痛的代价。





	惩罚

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇主要是抹布鱿鱼，有轮奸情节，请谨慎观看。

他不该那么做的。

席恩的手腕和脖子都被粗糙的木枷磨得生疼。这个姿势让他只能屈辱地弓着下半身、两腿分开站稳。太阳才刚刚升起，远处的城垛笼罩在一层灰色的光晕中。那上面闪烁的是晶莹的雪，席恩想，如果自己能想办法挣脱枷锁逃到外城去，或许能从城墙上一跃而下。外面的积雪定可以稳稳地接住他，还他珍贵的自由。

然而在那之后又如何呢？越想着他便越感绝望。那个该死的私生子总是能找到办法抓他回来，在毫无庇所的冰原上追逐一个有脚伤的人简直是轻而易举。他不禁有些恐惧，早些时候那种充斥着胸膛的傲气此时已荡然无存。

他不该那么做的，在知道对方是个疯子的情况下仍破口大骂，用尽毕生所知的恶毒话语抢一时口舌之快，骂他是个身份低微到尘土里的私生子……拉姆斯的反应出乎他的意料，他没有像往日那样用小刀剥席恩的手指，而是将他带到这里来。席恩已经许久没呼吸过新鲜的空气了，即便广场上仍充盈着混合了泥土和马粪的味道，但比起血腥味浓重的地牢已经好上太多。

私生子将他锁在广场正中的木枷上，这里原本被用来关押盗贼，路过的镇民可以向犯人投掷石子，到了傍晚，卫兵再将满脸是血的罪犯解下来带回牢里。席恩曾经很喜欢羞辱这些动弹不得的可怜人，然而他万万没想到自己也会落得这样悲惨的境地。

广场上偶尔路过的人都用古怪的眼神看着他。席恩认得其中几张面孔，他在临冬城大肆宣讲时把城中的居民都叫了来，即便如今他蓬头垢面，穿着不能称为衣服的破布囚禁于此，他们一定还是认出了他。想到这里，席恩不禁又羞又恼地红了脸，心里对那私生子的怨恨又多了几分。被钻洞和剥皮固然疼痛难忍，但以这种丧家犬般的狼狈模样示众所带来的耻辱却如同数百只蝼蚁啃噬着他的心脏，给他带来难以忍受的折磨。

唯一令席恩欣慰的是，迄今为止还没有一个人敢冲上来用石头砸他。然而这短暂的慰藉很快便被一队巡逻来的士兵打断了。他们从席恩身后走过，席恩看不见他们，只能从剑鞘摩擦皮带的响声推测他们的身份。那些士兵并没有像他希望的那样离开，而是停在他身后，有些人发出难以置信的嗤笑声。

“看看那木板上写了什么，比尔？”其中一人说。

“你知道我不识字，你这个小瘪三。”

“上面写的是 ‘一铜板一次’。老天爷，巷子里最廉价的妓女都没这便宜。”那人继续说，引得众人哄笑起来。席恩试图扭头去看身后的情况，对方的话让他心头一凉——他是什么意思？这又是拉姆斯搞的什么把戏？

“可惜是个男人，瘦得像根没油水的竹竿。”席恩松了口气，却忽然感觉到有什么东西摸上了他的屁股。他立刻大叫起来: “别碰我！我是席恩•葛雷乔伊，你们不知道我是谁吗？！”

“你是谁很重要吗？还不是被锁在这里任人宰割。”是那个名叫比尔的士兵，他边说边将手指探进席恩的衣服下摆，厚厚的茧子捏着他的肋骨，随后又伸向前去，像捧住女人的乳房般揉捏起他的胸肌， “不过既然你是个葛雷乔伊，那这笔生意听上去就更划算了。”席恩在能动范围内剧烈挣扎，那粗糙的大手毫不留情地掐住他的乳头，力道大得要把它们生生撕扯下来， “你知道你的那些婊子同胞杀掉我多少兄弟吗？”

“停下！我是铁群岛的王子，只要你们放我走，我就让你们做领主，享尽荣华富贵——”他的话被遮蔽眼前的阴影打断了。另一个士兵绕到他面前，那人长着一张心形的长脸，看上去年纪不大，挤在一处的五官让他看起来十分刻薄。 “你还是把那张漂亮的嘴用在别处吧，王子殿下。”说着，他便解开裤子，掏出一根泛着恶臭的阴茎来。此时已逐渐有人聚集到广场周围，席恩被那些议论纷纷的声响逼得头痛欲裂，他来不及反驳，便被掐着下巴强塞入性器，对方强烈的体味钻进他的鼻孔，令他几欲呕吐。席恩想都没想便合拢牙齿，那人虽早有防备仍被咬了一口，便怒不可遏地抓起席恩的头发，腾出另一只手抽打他的脸。席恩被打得眼冒金星头破血流，两颊都火烧般发疼，他一时失去了反抗的斗志，只觉得身后忽然冷风阵阵——那条破旧的裤子被轻而易举地扒下来，将他的屁股和大腿光溜溜地暴露在众人的视线里。粗糙的手立刻像磁石般贴上来，这次不止一双，它们毫无章法地进犯他的身体，像对待牲口那般揉弄他的大腿。席恩立刻尖叫起来，两只被禁锢的手做着徒劳的挣扎，身前的士兵一拳打在他鼻梁上，仿佛从大脑中喷涌而出的酸涩感让席恩的惨叫声化为弃犬般的呜咽。温热的液体打湿他的嘴唇，士兵的阴茎再次贴上嘴角，这次席恩乖乖张开了嘴，让那恶臭伴随着血腥味灌进他的喉管。

“这就对了，小东西。如果你敢再咬我一次，我就把你的牙一颗一颗拔下来。”席恩含着眼泪望向施暴者，那张穷凶极恶的扭曲面孔将所有的光芒都遮挡在身后，但同样挡住的还有围观的平民们。他闭上眼，木然地放任那条令人作呕的东西在他嘴里进出，每次都深深顶上他的小舌——只要他不去想，那些看着他被羞辱的人就不存在，他不在这里，而是在温暖舒适的家中——有人把手指插进他的屁眼，席恩的眼睛再禁不住决堤的泪水，咸涩的液体同鼻血混在一起，被抽插个不停的阴茎一并带入嘴中。那根插弄他的手指如同一条毒虫，坚硬的指甲像利齿般扣进干燥的肉壁，很快有血渗出来，手指便又添了一只，一同扭动着钻挠进滚烫的洞穴。

被撕裂的痛感让席恩隔着硕大的阴茎发出阵阵哀鸣，那声音还未出口便被推挤成一些破碎的干咳，他的喉咙不受控制地骤缩，紧匝着士兵的龟头，那家伙没几下便高喊着泄在他嘴里，席恩来不及吐掉全部精液，有许多便顺着喉咙流进胃里，令他止不住干呕起来。然而身后的动作丝毫没有停歇的架势，塞入他屁股的手指已经变成三根，不停涌出的血液让侵犯者进出愈发容易，每下插入都噗嗤作响。许多笑声徘徊在席恩头顶，不止是从卫兵口中发出的，还有那些看热闹的人，那些一文不值的贱民，此刻都兴致盎然地观赏这桩粗鲁野蛮的恶性，好像这是场让人捧腹大笑的表演。

“停下，停下......求求你们......你们要什么我都给......”

“你除了这流着骚水的屁股还有什么能给我们？”比尔边说边掌掴手中的臀肉，方才不可一世的葛雷乔伊很快又像个娘们一般哭起来，徒劳的扭动让他看上去更像是欲拒还迎。比尔从裤裆里解放出硬得发疼的大家伙，就着流出的血和体液塞入那窄小的洞里。席恩的喉咙里已经发不出叫喊，他大张着嘴，试图从汹涌而来的剧痛中夺取一些氧气，然而很快便有人接上年轻士兵的位置，将下一条贯着汗臭的阴茎戳进他口中。

他前后两个洞都被人毫不怜惜地干着，席恩几欲昏厥，恍惚间甚至觉得那肉虫在不断伸长，一条越过他的食管向下延伸，另一条戳破他的肠子捅进他的胃里，两条肉虫纠缠在一起，将他的五脏六腑都捣得稀烂。新补上的士兵正卖力地挺动下体，只觉得大股温暖的液体冲刷着他的性器，再低头看，只见青年已经吐了出来，污秽顺着他们交合的缝隙涌出，噼啪落在他脚边的泥地里。

“这该死的婊子竟然吐了！”士兵厌恶地拔出阴茎，将表面湿漉漉的黏液顺势剐蹭在那张憔悴不堪的脸上。席恩被干得神智不清，那些咒骂声仿佛离得很远，他的身体越来越沉重，似乎可以压垮刑具沉进泥土中，深深地埋进地底......体内的撕裂感逐渐化成钝痛，让席恩想起自己训练时被罗柏手持流星锤击中的几次。那段时光仿佛已是上辈子发生的事情，如今想来像梦一般不真实。

冰凉的精液铺了他整脸，粘住席恩的睫毛让他睁不开眼。他又听见了笑声，有人捡起他掉在地上的裤子，用那团破布敷衍地擦了擦他下巴上的呕吐物，接着便将新的阴茎插进他的嘴里。当席恩被第三根阴茎捣着喉咙时，那根插在他屁股里的东西终于停下来，将种子深深埋进他体内。 “好好存着我的东西。”比尔再次掌掴他的屁股，席恩下意识地收紧肛门，被众人哄笑着戳刺拨开。 “说不定王子殿下会给我生个继承人哩。”

我不是女人。席恩想要反驳，然而他的嘴被撑得满满的，想要呼吸都十分困难。我不是妓女，我不是婊子！他仍不敢相信自己在被如此对待，被一群混身腥臭的士兵围在中间，像个荡妇般被填满肚子......噩梦还远远没有结束，很快就有新的肉虫扑上来，插进他被捣得软烂的后穴。享用过的士兵纷纷掏出铜板，扔在他面前的地上，有人恶意地用钱砸他的脸，其他人便纷纷效仿。等席恩实在没有力气再维持现状，开始被呛得窒息后，他们便仁慈地用起他的手，强迫他收拢残缺的手指取悦不断送上的阳具。在他的身后，士兵们仍排着长长的队伍，等着把饥渴的家伙塞入那个红肿的小洞里。在这样的暴行之下，席恩的阴茎一直萎缩着，可怜兮兮地吐出几滴眼泪般的前液。有些侵犯者在干着他的屁股时会把那疲软的性器抓在手里，试图让他们的俘虏硬起来，以进一步羞辱对方，然而席恩只是崩溃地发出哭喊声，任凭他们怎么套弄也兴奋不起来。直到一个壮硕如牛的大块头贴上来，一边用他那根粗长的肉刃怼着席恩的肠子，一边用大手狠狠掐住他的阴茎，席恩浑身痉挛着尖叫一声，一小股液体从他的马眼中喷射而出，随后便形成一条止不住的涓涓细流，洒在手枷的立柱上。尿骚味很快飘进众人的鼻孔，有人放声大笑，嘴里喊着葛雷乔伊的名字，还有人破口大骂着将唾沫吐在他的脸上。

原本围观的人群中骚动起来。不知是谁第一个走出来，加入了木枷后排着的长队中，很快，更多人便蠢蠢欲动地靠上来。这其中有木匠学徒，有屠夫的儿子，甚至还有手中抓着木棍的小孩。这黑压压的人群如同暴风中的浪潮般向席恩袭来，将他心中最后一丝顽强也打得粉身碎骨。他绝望地塌下身子，身后的人不得不用两手支撑着他的腰才能继续操干。见他喘过气来，新的阴茎便立刻伸到他眼前，席恩知道愚蠢的反抗只会遭致更多痛苦，只得顺从地张开嘴，让那看不清面孔的家伙把咸腥的龟头塞进来。

他会死的。席恩迷迷糊糊地想，如果他死在这儿，那私生子会不会为自己的失误而感到懊悔？席恩想着，或许那魔鬼不会放过他的尸体，他的身体会成为不错的狗食，头则被砍下来送到他父亲那里去。这样他便能回家了。席恩的意识终于断了弦，在四周无休止进的吵闹声中坠入无边的黑暗。

——

当拉姆斯再次回到广场时，太阳光束已斑驳地低挂在城墙顶端，然而这片空地上仍挤满了人，从中不断爆发出言辞污秽的叫喊声。他从围观者中分开一条路走到木枷跟前。清晨被他拴在这里的青年此刻低垂着头，下体仍被人捞在怀里操干，他浑身都点缀着斑斓的伤痕和体液，头发像被水浸湿般贴在额头，嘴唇破损红肿得如同熟透的樱桃。他看上去像是死了。拉姆斯想着，冷淡地叫停了仍在席恩身后进出的男人。

所有人都安静下来。士兵们纷纷露出担忧的神色，他们跟随拉姆斯一同前来，最清楚这私生子的性情有多么阴晴不定。拉姆斯亲自为席恩解开了束缚，后者失去支撑，像块发臭的腐肉般跌进他怀里。青年的呼吸微弱又急促，出乎拉姆斯的预料，他竟悠悠转醒，微微张开红肿的眼睛看着拯救他的人。

拉姆斯抱起他，在众人的目光中将他带回城堡。席恩再次沉睡过去，这一次他做了个很舒服的梦，梦里他被人轻轻托着，一双温柔的手将他放进水中，为他洗去满身的血污与精液。等到他再次醒来，才发现自己已躺在柔软舒适的大床里，壁炉里烧得正旺的火让他全身都暖融融的。

席恩想要动动身体，然而长时间的折磨让他连动根手指都困难。他想开口叫个仆人来喂他一口水，嗓子却像个破风箱般只能发出嘶嘶的响声。

“我已吩咐学士处理了你的伤口。”男人的声音让他浑身的汗毛都竖立起来，拉姆斯带着笑意的面孔出现在他的视野中。私生子在他身边坐下，冰凉的手指划过他胸前被抓挠出的血痕。席恩意识到自己仍是赤裸的。

“看看他们对你做了什么。”拉姆斯边说边像个认真的学士那般关切地检查他的每一处伤口。他分开席恩的腿，后者发出一种动物般的啜泣声，拉姆斯的笑脸绽得更开了，他的手指探进青年的屁股间，几乎没受到任何阻力便进入了那个温暖的小洞。 “别担心，那些人都得到了应有的惩罚。”

分明是你把我锁在那里。席恩觉得胸口发闷，仿佛有什么要冲破他的躯壳钻出来。是你让我像个廉价的婊子般被人百般凌辱。

“他们对你的行径比我预想的还恶劣。”私生子的手指细长灵巧，在探寻一番后很快便退了出来。拉姆斯看到上面又沾染了新的血液，不禁皱起眉。那些蠢货差点把他的玩具弄坏了。 “不过我想你已经吸取了教训。对吗？你总该知道要叫我什么了。”

席恩惊恐地盯着他，蓝绿色的虹膜中映出他自己的脸。青年滚动喉结，几不可闻地动了动嘴唇。

“你说什么？”于是拉姆斯将脸凑到他跟前，热切地低声询问， “大声点。”

“是的，我知道错了。”席恩沙哑地回答道， “拉姆斯大人。”

End.


End file.
